custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dredzek
Dredzek is a Makuta, and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was the Makuta of Versuva, and is currently a member of the mysterious Shadow of Ages. Biography Early Life 100,000 years ago, Dredzek was created from a greenish-black substance called Antidermis by Mata Nui on an island in one of the southern chains of the universe. Shortly after his creation, he joined the Brotherhood of Makuta like all Makuta. As per his duties, Dredzek was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe. He specialized in the creation of nocturnal Rahi, an example of his work being the Muaka. During this time, Dredzek was trained in the ways of combat by Makuta Verahk. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Dredzek was assigned by Miserix to supervise the island of Versuva. During this time, he recruited the Onu-Matoran Corzakx as his personal aide and assistant. When Teridax demanded a Convocation on Destral to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Dredzek was one of the last to finally side with him. Dredzek, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. Shortly after the Raid on Artakha, Dredzek worked alongside Makuta Kojol to develop three viruses, one of which would serve as the prototype for the virus that would be used to cast Mata Nui into his slumber. After the creation of these viruses, Kojol agreed to travel to Xia to see them incorporated into weapons, which would unknowingly place him in the position that would allow the Order of Mata Nui to kill him. Before the Brotherhood was revealed to have betrayed the Great Spirit, Dredzek had a team of Toa Hagah assigned to him, with the members of his squad being hand-picked by Dredzek himself. Most these Toa were killed after Toa Norik and his team rebelled against the Brotherhood. Unexpectedly, however, the leading member of his squad, a Toa of Water named Arrea, managed to survive the executions, and quickly escaped and went into hiding. For the next several years, Arrea would succeed in disrupting a number of the Brotherhood's activities, eventually prompting Dredzek to set out to eliminate Arrea himself. Surprisingly, he failed to do so, and in frustration, he hired a bounty hunter known as Skorr to kill Arrea. Meeting him on the shores of Destral, Dredzek convinced Skorr to take up the mission at a steep price. The Zeverek succeeded in executing Arrea, and returned to Dredzek with the Toa's Kanohi as proof of his success. Several centuries later, Dredzek began losing faith in Teridax, believing his position of power had made him weak and ill-suited to lead the Brotherhood. As a result, he began plotting to usurp Teridax, and assume command over the Brotherhood. However, after learning of Icarax's failed attempt to rebel, Dredzek was forced to put set-backs on his plot, deciding to wait until Teridax was at his weakest. Centuries later, whilst visiting Destral, Dredzek was abducted by a Brotherhood servant named Velnax. After arriving on a fortified island in the far north, Dredzek was taken before the entity known as Millennium, the leader of the legendary Shadow of Ages. Millennium proceeded to offer Dredzek membership into the Shadow of Ages, with promises of great power and domination. Dredzek accepted the offer, and became Millennium's primary spy within the Brotherhood. After a time, he became one of Millennium's most trusted agents, as well as his personal adviser. Through his infiltration of the Brotherhood, Dredzek managed to learn a fair amount of information regarding Teridax's master scheme, information he would later forward onto Millennium. When the Brotherhood began hiring operatives of the mercenary guild the Shadow Syndicate to perform the mission that were either too risky or too mundane for its members, Dredzek became the primary liaison between the Brotherhood and the Syndicate. He also made Velnax his personal aide. More recently, Dredzek was briefly considered to be part of Antroz's strike team for the Invasion of Karda Nui. However, Dredzek was unable to join the team due to being caught up in an investigation trying to obtain information on the Order of Mata Nui, a mysterious faction who had yet to reveal its existence to the Brotherhood. At the same time, however, Teridax believed that Dredzek knew to some extent what he was really planning, and as such, refused to send him to Karda Nui out of a fear that if Dredzek had any foreknowledge of his true plans he would try to sabotage Antroz's mission. War with the Order When the Order of Mata Nui openly came out of hiding, and declared war on the Brotherhood, Dredzek was ordered by Makuta Tridax to conquer a small chain of islands east of Metru Nui using an army of Exo-Toa and Rahkshi. Though Dredzek managed to capture most of the islands, the Order managed to prevent him from conquering the rest. He was then sent to Zakaz to investigate a rumor about the Skakdi siding with the Order. However, his departure from his position left his army leaderless, and the Order managed to defeat Dredzek's forces, and capture the islands he had conquered earlier. Whilst on Zakaz, Dredzek was attacked by the Skakdi warlord known as Freztrak. Despite Dredzek's skill in combat, Freztrak managed to disarm Dredzek, and sever the Makuta's left arm. Before Freztrak could finish the him off, two of Dredzek's Rahkshi distracted Freztrak long enough for the Makuta to teleport away. He was later sent to aid in the Brotherhood's defenses on Nynrah, during which he battled Mersery, though was later forced to retreat when the Order gained the upper hand. He then returned to Destral, where he was seen trying to fight off the Order's forces. Following Destral's fall, Dredzek traveled to Metru Nui, where he aided the Brotherhood in it's final bid for universal domination. However, shortly before the Brotherhood was defeated by the inhabitants of the island city, Dredzek and his Matoran assistant Corzakx were teleported by Millennium to his island base of Chrone. Shortly after Teridax assumed command of the Matoran Universe, Dredzek was ordered to create a battalion of Rahkshi to be used in the Millennium's large armies. Post-War Dredzek would remain on Chrone up until Teridax's death at the hands of Mata Nui, and even following that, he would remain close to Millennium. Eventually, he was sent to convince an elite Skrall warrior named Tervok to join their legions, or otherwise be killed. Dredzek later materialized before Tervok, following his humiliating defeat at the hands of Mersery and Flardrek. Dredzek quickly persuaded Tervok to ally with Millennium, after promising him that the Rock Tribe would be reformed with Tervok as its leader, though only if he allied with Dredzek's master. At nightfall, Dredzek teleported to the campsite of Tervok's Skrall warriors, who had abandoned Tervok during his battle with Flardrek. Teleporting beside Tervok, Dredzek absorbed a fearful Skrall into his mass after the warrior refused to express respect to the Makuta, let alone acknowledge him as a sentient creature. He then proceeded to announce the reasons for Millennium's alliance with Tervok, as well as the possible outcomes of his master's plans should they succeed. He then sent Tervok and forces to Skrall River, where Dredzek, Corzakx, Velnax and Hanzek all performed a customary ritual to incept Tervok into the Shadow of Ages. After using his telepathic powers to mildy condition the Skrall, Dredzek and Velnax gave Tervok his first mission. Abilities and Traits A cunning and skilled warrior, as well as a master plotter, Dredzek was once one of the most feared and powerful members of the Brotherhood of Makuta during it's reign. Though he usually prefers to fight with his own claws, Dredzek, like a majority of his kind, is incredibly manipulative, and lacks any real sense of honor. However, he is extremely secretive by nature, even for a Makuta. He rarely interacted with his brothers or sisters, resulting in them feeling very uncomfortable around him. As with all members of his kind, Dredzek is extremely arrogant and prideful. Due to his training under Verahk, he is well-versed in most forms of combat. He also seems to take favoritism towards bat-like forms. Like all Makuta, Dredzek has access to the element of Shadow, the ability to shapeshift, and the forty-two Kraata powers, though he tends to rely more on pure physical strength in combat. He has also been trained to shield his mind from telepathy and all other forms of mental attacks. Due to experiments performed on himself, Dredzek can now shield his presence from other Makuta. Mask and Tools Dredzek wears the Kanohi Salek, the Mask of Dread. It allows him to give a foe horrid nightmares and dreams. Dredzek fights mainly with his razor-sharp claws and poisonous fangs. Stats Trivia *Dredzek's name and quote was suggested by Toa Hydros. *Dredzek is Chicken Bond's favorite and first Makuta MOC. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Hunted'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) *''The Curtain Descends'' (Appears in a Dream) Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''Bad Kill'n'' *''Killcount'' *''Red Star War'' *''Dark Realities'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Hand of Fear'' *''Frozen Calling'' (Fractures Universe Counterpart) See Also *Gallery:Dredzek *Dredzek Building Instructions Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta